User talk:Jwill35
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Wonderweiss Margera page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 07:18, 3 July 2009 What is dat thing called wit wonderweiss --Jwill35 07:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) huh what do you mean? Salubri 04:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) How do you join a conversation or discussion--Jwill35 20:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) u go to a forum and then to watercooler and pick a forum topic or make one yourself and and click edit page after you write makes sure you sign your username and then click save page. Salubri 21:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) thanks--Jwill35 21:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) isshin gaiden TK stated that there will be an isshin gaiden which is a story about isshin. hopfully his past. It isnt out yet. It will probably be something like the TBTP series. o ok thanks--Jwill35 03:47, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Re Page Edit I'm not sure I understand your question, what character part of which page do you want ot edit. Or are you asking how to edit the Characters page?. WhiteStrike 15:56, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Like on the my page where you put your fav characters yea :I'm still not sure about which one you're asking about so i'll try to answer your question as best as i can *If what you're looking for is editing you personal page you can put pretty much anything on it as long as is not vulgar or you're not trying to offend another user. You can edit your page by using Headers this is done with the use of "=" signs. *If you're looking the edit the Characters page hit the edit tab that is closest above the section you want to edit look for the image you want to change and replace the name with the one of the image you want to replace it with. onec you're done hit thepreview button and check that you did it right if you did then save if not then fix the edit and preview it until you got it right iit make or may not take you a bit of time to do it but once you got the hang of it it'll be easier. Hope this helps and let me know if there is anything else I can help you with. WhiteStrike 08:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Bleach I started watching bleach way back in 2007, first saw an episode on adult swim and the following night i watched every episode online.Salubri 05:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Bleach dats cool it took me seeing kenpachi fight ichigo before i actually liked it--Jwill35 06:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) How can you defeat ryujin jakka I have move your forum post on "How can you defeat ryujin jakka" to the Forum:Zanpakuto Filler arc - General. This is because we are trying to cut down on the number of similar topics, and that is a more appropriate place for your post. --Yyp 12:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC)